This invention relates to an improved system for aiming and firing a bow equipped with a peep sight. More specifically this invention relates to a center shot archery system for improving the accuracy of both new and existing bows.
Today's archers generally fire compound bows and combinations of compound and recurved bows using mechanical releases and different types of sighting devices. This advanced technology adds considerably to the accuracy that can be achieved by hunters and target shooters alike. Even with these advances in technology, most archers are nevertheless releasing their arrows in a manner that places an off centering force on the arrow. Typically, when drawing an arrow, the archer's fingers or a mechanical release are placed on one side of the nock. As a consequence, the bowstring is not drawn even with the back string receiving surface of the nock and an uneven pressure is applied to the arrow at the time of release which adversely effects the flight of the arrow. Under these conditions, the nock also has a tendency to pop off the string. When the arrow is fired it tends to alter the direction from the sighted line and the arrow is launched in an "off center" attitude which, if not compensated for, causes the arrow to miss the target.
A second problem usually encountered by most archers using a peep sight involves the alignment of the sight. The peep sight is a rear sight that is usually mounted upon the bowstring. The peep cooperates with a front sight affixed to the bow handle. The peep sight is provided with a peripheral groove for receiving string strand therein. The sight is mounted by separating the strands at a predetermined position with an equal number of strands passing to either side of the sight. After the peep sight is mounted, it is locked in place using nock sets. Keeping the sight aligned so that the archer can view the front sight, however, has long been a problem in the art. The string can with usage and resetting become twisted thus causing misalignment of the peep. Realigning the sight is generally a tedious and sometimes fruitless task. Seldom is it possible to get the peep perfectly aligned because the string will turn or twist each time the bow is broken down as for example when it is stored or being transported. Invariably when the bow is again set up, the peep will be out of alignment and a good deal of time is wasted getting it readjusted.
Although a large number of systems have been devised for use with bows, none of these systems solves the noted problems associated with off center firing and peep sight misalignment. Some of these prior art systems are disclosed in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 2,936,749 4,134,369 4,316,443 3,847,133 4,151,825 4,392,475 4,004,564 4,173,210 4,083,348 4,105,011 4,249,507 ______________________________________